Produce such as fruits for example, citrus fruits, and also vegetables such as onions, potatoes, beets and the like are often packaged in small packages, typically net bags, and these smaller packages are then in turn packed in larger containers also typically net bags. Quantities of produce in the smaller packages may vary, for example, onions may be packaged in either two pound or in five pound packages, and citrus fruits may be packaged usually according to the number of pieces of fruit in a given package size. For the sake of convenience in shipping and handling, these smaller packages are in turn packed in larger bags, which may contain for example in the region of fifty pounds of produce. These numbers are, of course, given merely by way of example, and without limitation.
The packing of the produce in the larger bags has, in the past been carried out by packing machines, in which the smaller packages of produce were fed by means of a conveyor, past a counter, and were then dropped one by one into the larger bag. Typically the larger bags were carried on some form of carriage such as a carousel, and when a predetermined count of smaller packages had been packed in a larger bag, the carousel or other carriage means moved, so as to register a fresh, unfilled bag with the conveyor. While the principle of these earlier machines was generally speaking acceptable, they suffered from a variety of defects. For example, the counting mechanism used in such machines frequently was based on some form of so-called electronic eye, or photo-sensitive device. Such a counting device would detect each of the smaller packages and register a count. However, during the operation of such machines, it sometimes occurrs that one of the smaller packages will become broken, leaving loose produce on the conveyor. When this occurred, the electronic eye type of counter or sensor would register a count for each individual item of produce, and consequently lead to a false count, so that the larger bag contained short weight.
Another problem that occurred with earlier machines was that sometimes the smaller packages of produce would not settle in the larger bag, so that the larger bag was unable to receive its full count.
Another problem with earlier machines was that when one bag was filled, and was being moved away from the conveyor, there was a slight delay between the moving of the full bag and the positioning of a new empty bag. During this time delay, either smaller packages of produce would continue to fall from the conveyor, or alternatively the conveyor had to be stopped and restarted. This lead to interruptions in the operation of the device, resulting in lost time and production.
Another problem with such earlier machines was that they were excessively long, and occupied too much space leading to inefficient use of the floor of the plant or warehouse where the machines were being operated.
Another problem with earlier machines, was that they were in many cases specifically designed for one particular function namely the packing of smaller bags of produce in larger bags. Produce in smaller bags is in some cases packaged in containers other than net bags, namely conventional cardboard cartons. However, many of the earlier machines were not adaptable to pack either in bags or in cartons, and consequently were not adapatable in use.
Clearly, it is desirable to provide an improved apparatus of the type described wherein these various problems are overcome in an efficient and reliable manner and also to provide an improved method of packing. An improved method of packing packages of a first predetermined size into containers of a second predetermined larger size.